


Tenemos Que Hablar

by zonya35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonya35/pseuds/zonya35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam está cansado de las peleas entre Dean y Castiel. Post final de la temporada 8. Pre-Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenemos Que Hablar

Sam no daba más, estaba cansado de las peleas entre su hermano y Cas. Desde que los ángeles habían caído, Dean no paraba de reprocharle cosas, desde errores pasados hasta dónde había dejado el azúcar esa mañana. Cas se veía cada vez más frustrado y triste, y Sam no aguantó más.

 

-     Tenemos que hablar-  le dijo cuando Dean se fue, pegando un portazo.

 

Dean vio que algo había cambiado entre su hermano y Cas. Estaban más compinches, más cercanos, y eso le molestaba, aunque no sabía por qué. Y lo peor es que se tocaban, se abrazaban, hasta se miraban diferente. Cas ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes y Dean estaba cada vez más frustrado, en especial cuando Cas le daba la razón como a los locos y se iba a hablar con Sam. Esto no podía seguir así, iba a solucionar la situación ya mismo.

-     Cas, tenemos que hablar- dijo Dean, interrumpiendo a su hermano en lo que estaba diciendo.

-     No Dean, ahora no, estoy hablando con Sam.

-     No me importa. Maldición Cas, si te digo que tenemos que hablar entonces vienes y hablamos, ¿entiendes?

-     Un momento Dean, no le hables así a mi novio. Si no quiere hablar contigo no puedes obligarlo.

Y así fue como el mundo de Dean se vino abajo.

 

Castiel estaba nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así y tenía miedo de perderlo todo. Sam y Dean eran su familia ahora y no quería perderlos, pero la situación con Dean ya no daba para más. Por eso mismo había aceptado la proposición de Sam, por más loca que pareciese. Dean se iba a enfadar, pero después lo entendería... o eso esperaba Cas.

-     ¿Cómo que novio? ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Dean asombrado.

-     Desde hace una semana- dijo Sam- ¿Por qué? No tenemos que pedirte permiso ¿verdad?

-     No, no. Claro que no. Aunque pensándolo bien… sí, deberían, soy el mayor y no debo quedar al margen de las decisiones importantes.

Al escuchar eso Sam lanzó una carcajada.

-     Si, ya quisieras... pero de todos modos ese no es el punto. Si tienes algo para decir dilo ahora, no quiero que después nos vengas con reproches.

Sin saber cómo, Dean se encontró en una situación incómoda, con Sam y Cas mirándolo atentamente, esperando a que dijese algo.

-     Em... yo... es que... no es correcto, nada más.

-     ¿Qué no es correcto, Dean? No entiendo- dijo Sam tomando la mano de Cas, el cuál parecía realmente nervioso.

-     Ustedes. No está bien. Eso... las manos... ¿podrías soltarlo, por favor?- balbuceó Dean.

-     Yo sabía que eras un poco homofóbico Dean, pero esto es el colmo.

-     ¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo homofóbico? ¿Estás loco?

-     ¿Y qué quieres que pensemos, Dean? Esa actitud tuya es bien clara. No es la primera vez que la vemos después de todo.

-     ¿Pensemos...? Pero… ¿los dos piensan lo mismo de mí?

Sam y Cas se miraron y asintieron sin decir nada. Dean estaba furioso. ¿Cómo podían pensar eso de él? En especial... no, esto no podía estar pasando.

-     ¿Ves? No puedes ni negarlo. Vamos Cas, demos una vuelta por el bosque.

-     ¡No! ¡Esperen!- Dean sonaba desesperado.

-     Ya basta Dean, me estás cansando. Vamos Cas- dijo Sam, tomándolo de la mano otra vez. Cas se incorporó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la salida del bunker, a paso lento.

-     No lo entienden, no es homofobia, es… todo lo contrario… yo… Cas, por favor…- Dean cerró los ojos y tomó aire, era ahora o nunca.

-     Te amo Cas, ¿ok? Ya está, lo he dicho. Ahora hagan lo que quieran. No hace falta que se larguen, me voy yo- dijo Dean tomando las llaves del Impala y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de su hermano. Sam sonrió y, tomándolo del brazo, lo detuvo.

-     Espera Dean, creo que Cas tiene algo que decirte. No lo interrumpas, no seas idiota, no te enojes y bésalo- dijo Sam muerto de risa. Le guiñó el ojo a Cas y salió.

-     Bueno Dean, tenemos que hablar.

Fin.


End file.
